


His Mona Lisa

by IceMaidenRomana (orphan_account)



Category: Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Alternate Universe (kind of), Braxiatel keeping a painting of Romana in his collection, F/M, Just downright Braxmana fluff, Romana as Braxiatel's companion, Time Lord Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IceMaidenRomana
Summary: What if Romana was a companion of Braxiatel's? A short AU Drabble based on an aesthetic I made on Tumblr.
Relationships: Irving Braxiatel/Romana (Doctor Who)
Kudos: 7





	His Mona Lisa

**Author's Note:**

> What if Romana was a companion of Braxiatel's? Let's explore an alternative universe based on an aesthetic I made on Tumblr involving lots of flirting and some 'Bonnie & Clyde' art stealing between two Time Lord's because why not?
> 
> Brax might be a bit ooc here because I'm still learning more about him.

They were sitting in his office, chatting away with each other about anything and everything as always. The conversation ended up landing on the subject of Bernice Summerfield and how she was also a former companion of the Doctor's, which led to Romana speaking of her travels with his brother.

"We ended up visiting the Louvre in Paris, that's where we saw the Mona Lisa. The Doctor found fake copies of it and put an end to Scaroth's meddling," she sighed, pushing back her blonde hair.

Braxiatel looked thoughtfully at her, "This Scaroth seems like both a genius and a madman. It was clever to sell copies of the painting to get rich, but yet nothing compares to the original. Every artist knows that, even Da Vinci himself."

Romana chuckled, "Of course you would say that." She paused, looking up at him. Braxiatel was doing paperwork at his desk while he listened to her talk. The Time Lady wondered if this would get his full undivided attention, "It's weird that The Doctor didn't even consider your collection to be one of the greatest art galleries in the universe...but I do."

This got his attention alright, finally looking up from the paper's and at Romana. "I'm honored."

She leaned on his desk, getting close to his face, an action which made him swallow from her mer closeness, "How about we go visit other museum's and compare?"

How could he refuse her? Especially the way her eyes flashed at him, almost begging. Braxiatel smirked, breathing out "It's a date then."

They had visited a bunch of other planets and museums before making their final stop at one in particular on Earth. Some artifacts from the other museums had caught Braxiatel's attention, but not enough to consider taking to his own collection. Only the best of the best was to be allowed.

Romana was surprised when she walked outside to see a familiar site. "The Louvre. You've taken us to the Louvre, why?"

"To steal the Mona Lisa of course."

She gave him a look, raising an eyebrow. "You're serious?"

"Oh, very," he replied.

Romana followed after him as they walked through the collection. It had changed since the last time she was here with the Doctor, even a few updates in some of the artwork displayed.

A crowd was coming their way as she quickly grabbed onto his hand, feeling the strangest sense of Deja Vu. Braxiatel slightly tightened his grip around her hand, not wanting to lose her, but also relishing in the contact.

They turned the corner and ended up coming across Mona Lisa, smiling away ever the same.

Romana giggled, "At least she is still the same." Braxiatel began to study the painting, focus on each aspect of it so he could get his plan just right. The Time Lady beside him watched before asking him. "So, what's the plan?"

"I'm going to follow Scaroth's formula...to a certain degree."

"And what do you mean by a 'certain degree?'"

Braxiatel turned to look at her, a shine in his eyes which made Romana both excited and scared. "You'll see."

Once again, they were quickly off in the TARDIS before finding themselves in the times of Renaissance. Just like his brother who was here mer moments before him, Braxiatel entered Da Vinci's room, bringing Romana with him. "Hello Mr. Da Vinci, it is a pleasure to meet you."

The man was obviously shocked by more strange people finding their way into his room. "Who are you people?"

"A customer." Braxiatel replied, bringing Romana to his side, "I want you to recreate a painting for me exactly like the Mona Lisa, except with this woman."

Da Vinci rolled his eyes, "Not you too."

Romana raised an eyebrow at this, looking between both men.

He sighed, "Alright, as long as you all leave me alone."

She had no choice but to sit down as Da Vinci did his work. Every now and then Romana would be glancing over at the art collector, giving him a nasty look which earned her some scolding from the artist who was just trying to get them out of his hair as soon as possible.

"Oh, come on Romana. What's that look for?"

"You know perfectly well."

"What? Like the Mona Lisa, you're a beautiful woman and extremely priceless."

Oh, flattery. He was really good at that. "Don't think flattery is going to get you out of this one. You didn't want to steal the Mona Lisa, you just want me as another part of your collection!"

Braxiatel smirked, still not seeing his wrong. "Can you blame me?"

"Yes."

"Romana." he pleaded.

"It's not going to work, Braxiatel."

"But Romana!" he begged.

It was a miracle Da Vinci was able to get the painting done because of how much Romana kept bickering with Braxiatel. Once it was dry, he carefully handed it to Braxiatel who looked over it in awe, a smile on his face.

When Romana looked at it, she was taken by surprise. It actually didn't look that bad. "M-Maybe I take back what I said."

Even as she watched him hang it up in his office, Romana was taken away. Not by the painting itself, but the gesture behind it. As the Time Lord admired the new addition to his collection, Romana came from behind and started asking. "So, am I your new favorite in the collection?" It was meant as both a flirtatious remark and a question.

Braxiatel turned to look at her, a gentle hand caressing her face. "You always have been my favorite."

The comment seemed to leave her breathless, hearts beginning to race fast. The feelings he always held for her were obvious, she just always wrote them off as dramatics. Leaning her head to rest on his shoulder, a smile came to her face, looking at the reflection of herself.

"Do you still think the original is the best?" she asked.

His eyes had never left her. "Nothing can compare to it, and an artist dares not lose it."

It was silent between them for a moment before Romana finally replied. "You'll never lose me."


End file.
